Blood love
by CelestialFlare
Summary: The tragic day is upon us... Zero has degenerated to Level E. According to vampire and hunter society rules any level E vampire must be executed. Kaname has gotten the job to kill him and Yuki agreed to help. Will she kill him or will love prevail?
1. Truth

**It's me: CelestialFlare. Hope you like it! It's my first fanfict so….. ENJOY!**

At the Kuran household:

"Yuki I got news that a new vampire has been put into watch for being a possible Level E. He attacked a child earlier today. I've accepted that I would come and see the situation. Want to come with me?" Kaname asked. "Okay I will. " Yuki replied. She quickly grabbed Artemis and left with Kaname to the car. "Do you know anything about this vampire?" Yuki asked sadly. "I know that his family was attacked many years ago by a berserk pure-blood…." Kaname replied distantly. _He's keeping something from me _Yuki thought. The car pulled to a stop in front of True Cross Academy. "We're here let's go." "Wait, why are we in true cross academy?" She said. Kaname didn't respond. They walked to the office to see Headmaster Cross. "Yuki dear! I've missed you soooo much!" the headmaster rejoiced. Quickly, he got up to his chair and ran to choke Yuki with a hug. "….Can you please get off me?" Yuki asked nervously. "Fine don't give your daddy a hug!". "Sir we've come to see the Level E can you lead us to the room where he is being held?" Kaname asked the headmaster. "Okay" he sighed. As the trio walked out of the room Yuki asked the Headmaster "Who is the vampire held captive?". The headmaster didn't reply. _No reply again? They are definitely keeping something from me. I have to find out who it is I feel like I have to know_ Yuki pondered. Before she could ask again, Headmaster Cross led them to the room. "Here you go. Kaname don't kill him at least not yet." "Please tell me who it is right now!" Yuki yelled. "…. Yuki just open the door…." Kaname replied. She pushed the door and saw a dark room with a figure behind bars chained to the wall. It was lying down unconscious on the floor. "ZERO!" Yuki screamed. _It can't be, it just can't. He can't become a Level E just yet! _Yuki thought. "ZERO WAKE UP!". The figure on the floor started to move. As he stood up he opened his eyes, they were the color of blood. "Yu….ki…" he whispered then his tattoo glowed and he launched himself to the bars, fangs exposed. "ZERO!" She yelled in exasperation. "Don't bother Yuki, he's gone. You must kill him with Artemis" Kaname said. "I can't! I can't!" Yuki replied and then screamed. Zero broke the bars and slashed her shirt from behind. Kaname used his power to make the nearby floor explode making Yuki and Zero to crash into different parts of the room. Part of the wall broke away. _I have to do this. If he doesn't kill me then he can kill someone else. I can't let that happen. I promised him _Yuki thought. "Zero! Come here now! I promised you in the beginning that I would kill you when the time comes. You gave me the gun and told me to shoot you when you degenerate. I don't have the gun but I have Artemis, the same weapon that we, together, killed Rido and we promised that we would take separate paths. Now we found ourselves again. I'm so, so sorry Zero but I can't break promises…" Yuki cried. Zero ran towards her with claws extended and fangs exposed. Yuki grabbed his hand and through him against the wall that had the hole in it. He passed out. Yuki pulled out Artemis and extended it. She lifted up the majestic axe…..


	2. Interconnected Hearts

**This is Chapter 2 of the story! Sorry my chapters are a bit short bit i hope i make up for it in story quality! Thank you for clicking on this! TEAM ZERO ALL THE WAY! 33333**

A piercing scream resonates through the room. Yuki slashed herself when she used the axe crumble down the wall. In a blink of an eye, the whole wall broke down. "ZERO RUN NOW!" "Yuki what are you doing! Your letting him get away!" Kaname yelled. "I don't care…. He might be angry at me for letting him live but I must because he's my friend and I can not end it like this!" Yuki cried "I'm very sorry Kaname-sama but I must go…" "Yuki! Don't leave your father! By the way, Zero left… yeah…. awkward." Headmaster Cross said. Yuki turned around and it was true, Zero left. _He left without me? Has he really become a Level E? I can't believe this I just can't! I must help him and I'll do whatever it takes!_ Yuki thought. "Bye." Yuki quickly said and leaped out of the room through the door. "ZERO! WHERE ARE YOU!" She yelled. _The campus is filled with students walking around. This is very dangerous I must find him!_ She pondered. Suddenly, a scream came out of nowhere and all the students walking around looked at the scene, Yuki followed the eyes. "You…. Smell delicious… to me…" A voice said smoothly. _It's Zero's voice!_"LET GO OF ME! I WILL CALL THE HEADMASTER AND THE POLICE IF YOU DON'T LET GOOOO!" A girl said. Yuki fought her way through the crowd and made it to Zero. "ZERO STOP! YOU HAVE TO SNAP OUT OF THIS! I DON'T WANT YOU DEAD!" Zero's eyes stopped glowing for a millisecond "Ugh… Yu…ki… just… kill…me…" he mumbled. His eyes started glowing again and he let go of the girl. She ran away screaming. Zero peeled back his lips, all his teeth were razor sharp and his tattoo has bulging out disgustingly. "Im very thirsty you know…." Before Zero could do anything, Yuki grabbed him by the arm and yanked him all the way to the forest not so far from there. "Zero, we need to talk. You gotta snap outta this!" Yuki rendered. "But you smell soooo delicious… your irresistible! Let me drink some unless you want it forced out from you…." Zero talked smoothly. "You want my blood right? Fine. I'll do whatever possible to help you. We'll be like old times right? You suck my blood because I promised I would help you even if it hurts you. I will help you until the end. Being a human or vampire doesn't matter for me, I'm still Yuki, your best friend that will always be there." Yuki smiled. He tried to hold back but his greedy, selfish desire overpowers his mind ans he finds himself seeing a world dyed in crimson red, clutching Yuki's back. He wanted more than anything to die but he can't deny his want, his need. "Zero… let's run away together, just the two of us doesn't matter where we go, it only matters that were together." Yuki said. She didn't need an answer as she knew what Zero was thinking. Their hearts are ever connected.


	3. Monster

**Sorry I haven't posted my new chapter in a few days ive been busy! Anyway, this chapter is in Zero's perspective remember that. I got inspiration from this after watching the youtube video of a vampire knight AMV with the awesome song by Skillet, Monster. Well I've talked too much on with the story!**

I can't deny it, her blood was delicious. I gorged it down, the sweet and savory taste of it lingered in my taste buds.

This monster inside of me really can't be tamed no matter what I do. That damned day that I attacked the poor defenseless child is where it started. I became imprisoned within myself and was chained down by that monster that before just lived within me and can be barely suppressed, it has grown too large to handle. This other side of me has taking over my mind teasing me with these horrible words in my head. Taunting me with the whispers of temptation. I am to weak to resist these horrid whispers and fall into sin, fall into myself and get chained within. Not feeling anything, not sensing anything, only am able to taste in my mouth the beautiful taste of sin.

Then there is my consciousness locked away deep within. Another horrid monster that can only be inferior from the one of temptation. That one is called love and desire. Oh how I long for her affection. Her warmth that is banned from me. I know she belongs to another but he doesn't love her as much as I do. My love for her is so great and deep that I must suppress it, as it is almost shameful. A feeling almost rivaled by my thirst for blood. No matter how much I would long for it I know that my deep desire will never be fulfilled. Rendering me hopeless, useless that it feels so empty without her in my life.

Yet she's here, in front of me why? Why does she want to help me, a creature with no avail? Why does she care so much for my happiness even though she's promised to another? Her confusing signs make me mad as I try to cope with the truth.

She tries to tame the beast inside me that makes me chained and useless. She gives up her life, her blood, for this grotesque creature that can only just bite down on her neck with no free will. All the things she does make me hate her so much more yet make me love her more.

"Zero… let's run away together, just the two of us doesn't matter where we go, it only matters at were together." Her sweet lips say. I cannot speak a word to say yes but I felt she knew that I agree. I seperated myself as this beast was tamed momentarily but heavely dawned on me, weighing me down. I leaned over her and for a while stayed close to her like that. Then, slowly I kissed her with my blood-filled mouth. We lingered like that for a while but then I felt different somehow. Seemed like the weight that was pressing on me lifted away. I felt….. free. "Yuki, I love you." I slowly spoke to her in a voice that was finally mine and not that of a monster. "I love you to Zero" She responded. I knew then, that my monster was released. Doesn't matter if it were released for a few minutes but it was released. I was no longer this monster that lusted for blood. "Yuki, I don't feel like a level E anymore…." I said. "Oh my god! Zero! You back!" She cried and hugged me. I want us to stay like this forever.


	4. Game set

**Sorry that it took so long to post this new chapter but ive been SOOOOOOOOOOO busy but whatever, its here! BTW the point of view is switched back to third person :P although be aware…. I will change it many times as the story progresses.**

_I feel a difference in the atmosphere… what is this feeling? Is it the kiss? I love Zero so much but I can differentiate between love and other feelings. What is this? _Yuki thought as she kissed Zero passionately. As they kissed, Zero's eyes became normal again, not dyed in the color of blood. His expression softened, to that of a look of a normal person as they stood like that for a long time forgetting that they're in the mundane forest behind True Cross Academy. Out of nowhere, Zero pulled away from Yuki. "Yuki, I feel almost….. normal again. What is this? I am not being tied down. I feel… cured." He said. "I feel it too, almost as if your whole personality has shifted. Whatever it is, don't question it as it won't change that we're together. Well whatever that happened that made you snap out of being a Level E, it doesn't matter because we gotta get out of here. Kaname and the Headmaster must be looking for you. Let's go-"

**In the headmaster's office:**

"Kaname should we look for them? It's a danger that a Level E will be running around in the school campus we must capture them. Plus as much as it pains me, we have to get him to be executioned by the Hunter Society. What do we do?" Headmaster Cross said with a tone of worry. "The rules also say that any vampire that helps a Level E must be put on trial as well….." Kaname replyed "Oh no…. YUKI!" The Headmaster cried. "It's the law we must report her or the society will go for us too…. Although both Zero and Yuki are saved if they…" Kaname trails off. "If they what?" The headmaster yells. "Well only sleeping beauty can only be awakened by her lovers kiss…. Well… bloody kiss…." Kaname says distantly. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" The headmaster yells. "You will find out sooner or later. This chess game has clearly no winner even if the pieces are preset….. I must go Headmaster. I have errands to run. Bye."_He's up to something. I must find out what it is. _The headmaster thought.

**Out somewhere far from the school:**

"Where are we going?" Zero asks "Somewhere that will bring back many memories from the past. A place that you will like!" Yuki replies. Yuki and Zero walk for hours in silence except for the tiniest of conversation. Yuki starts noticing that Zero looks sad for most of the way so she asks: "Zero, what's wrong?" "I don't know whats wrong myself. I am a complete monster who only wants you for my selfish want. Why do you keep trying to reach for me if all I want is your blood!" Zero yells. "Oh Zero… I keep reaching for you because I see the niceness in your heart, you might think you're a monster but you are really not. I know you have much hope left, I want to help you not throw it all away… I want to keep pushing because even if this battle your facing doesn't seem like your going to win I'll even give my own life to help you win it-" Yuki stops in front of an ordinary looking house. "Were here. Remember this place? It's where it all started. I met you here covered in blood needing help and I helped you all the way even though you've tried hurting yourself. I don't want you to hurt anymore." Zero stops and remembers all that happened in the Cross household 10 years ago, in this very spot.

_"Yuki, this is Zero. His family was attacked by a bad vampire." Headmaster said. "Oh my! You look hurt! Let me help you!" Young Yuki cried. She took off his shirt and ridded it of all the blood and then cleaned the blood from the neck and chest._

_Zero was scratching and clawing his neck causing him to start bleeding. "ZERO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP DOING THAT!" Yuki yelled at the young Zero sitting on the floor against the wall. "My neck hurts…" Zero replied_

_"Oh…. I got cut. I'm bleeding daddy please get me a bandaid!" Yuki asked the headmaster. Zero kept staring intently at the blood, captivated, almost hypnotized, by it. He ran into his room against the mirror. _ What was this feeling when I saw her blood? It was almost like thirst…_ young Zero thought._

Zero and Yuki started running into the old house just like little kids, carefree.

**In the Kuran Household:**

Kaname was talking on the phone. "This is Kaname Kuran. I know of a Level E that's running free. His name is Zero Kiryu. He degenerated yesterday and ran off." "Ok. So it's Zero huh? Hmm… I wish this day would have never come. My own apprentice… anyway was their anyone else involved?" Replyed Toga Yagari, the vampire hunter. "Yes actually. A pureblood, Yuki Kuran." "Yuki too? She's your own sister! Well since this is a safety issue I'll capture Zero. You realize that I must capture and kill Yuki as well right?" "Yes I understand." "Ok. We'll be right on it." Toga hangs up the phone. Suddenly, Seiren appears. "Are you sure about this Kaname-sama. She is your own sister and the Kuran princess." "Yes I'm totally sure. The chess pieces are finally set." He replied


	5. Trumpets are blown

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while because I repeat, I've been busy. I posted a poll on my profile plzzzzzzzz vote on it! From this chapter on the story finally starts digging deeper hope you love it! :D one last thing before I go (well, you know what I mean….) send me messages as a yes or no if I should make an Angel Sanctuary fanfic. I have a great idea but not sure if many people will read it because the story isn't that popular anymore…. Watev. ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

"Yuki do you want anything to eat?" Zero asked politely "It's ok I'll make it myself. I don't want you to work hard because of me." Yuki replied.

Both Yuki and Zero have been living together in the Cross household for about two days.

_Zero hasn't shown any sign of degenerating to a Level E again…. This must be a good sign!_ Yuki thought. "Here eat this, I made it just for you." Zero walked over to Yuki in an apron holding a bento. "Zero I said I don't want you to work for me I should make the food for you…." "Well I made this because I care for you and want you to eat it." Zero and Yuki sat down together in the oak dining table. After Yuki finished eating, she asked Zero to show her how to cook what she just ate. They both got up and went to the kitchen, happy, like old times. _I wish we can be like this forever, no vampire problems at all, just both of us…. Like how we are now…._

**In the Hunter Association Headquarters:**

"Who called?" Kaito asked "A pureblood vampire. He says it's already time….. Zero has degenerated. Yuki is helping him escape." Toga replied "Zero? A level E? I knew this would happen one day, but so soon?" Kaito couldn't believe what he heard. _Well I was assigned to be his "insurance" not so long ago. My job in the end was to exterminate him as well. I don't think I can do this though. I don't think I can kill Yuki either…._ "I know what you're thinking but our job as hunters has to be before our hearts. We promised to kill all those basterd Level E's. He has become one so now he isn't Zero anymore. Remember that before you hesitate to kill them. I am coming along too. You and I are both going to be in pursuit of them both. We must not let the incident that happened with Shizuka happen again. Understand?" His voice was stern and firm. As he awaited Kaito's answer, he grabbed another cigarette from his pocket. "Ok…. I'll do it." Kaito nodded "Now that it's set we must grab our hunting weapons." Toga stood up and went to the wall that had an array of gruesome weapons. He grabbed some of the most simplistic ones. Two guns, two swords, a whip, and an axe. "Grab the gun, sword and axe. Hope you know how to use them because I'm not going to teach a baby how to walk. Learn for yourself." As Kaito grabbed the weapons he immediately knew that this was a bad idea. "Are you sure we should kill them?" "We don't have to kill them, we must slaughter them." Toga signaled for Kaito to follow him outside the headquarters to his onyx car.

**In the Cross household:**

"I can't believe I managed to cook something that didn't taste horrible! Thanks Zero!" Yuki cheered. They both looked at each other and Yuki smiled. Then, something that she hasn't seen in a long time happened: Zero smiled. His soft smile lit up the day. Suddenly, Zero's smile quickly faded and his face looked grim. Yuki felt it too. They both knew that something was wrong. And it was coming, fast.


	6. Beginning of war

**Hey Everyone! Been a while hasn't it? Well trust me im not leaving this story unfinished to anyone who thought that! Well I bet already you know the reason why I haven't been on…. Anyway this chap is in a Yuki POV ok. STORY ON! ;)**

Both our eyes immediately fix our gaze on the window. I definitely heard something that sounded like a car. Not just any car, but a car that's coming for us. Indeed I see it speeding through the road and come to a halt in front of my house. "Zero, RUN!" I yell at him "I'm not leaving you behind! Plus, its my fight not yours. They're looking for me not you. Go!" He screams. I don't have time to argue with him so I stay in place with Artemis extended in my hands. "You know you're very stupid for someone so smart right?" Zero lets out a chuckle. Even in this situation we manage to laugh, this is how I like it. Suddenly, I hear a pounding in the door. "OPEN UP NOW OR WE WILL DO IT!" an all-too familiar voice yells out. Not waiting if we open the door, he breaks threw it with the back of his gun. I immediately run in front of Zero with arms extended as if by instinct just to maybe save him. "Sensei?" Zero's voice is filled with confusion and sentimentality. "I'd really hate to shoot one of my best students but crossing the line of becoming a Level E causes you to be damned from the start. I never forgive a bastard vampire. I know you are the same. You never forgave Yuki so it's really no big deal." Toga's lips curl to a menacing smile as he gets a grip on his gun. _Is it true? Does Zero hate me now because of what I've become? It's not my fault for being a pure-blood. I've never asked for any of this to happen to myself or to Zero. Is it true that we have grown so apart? I don't know now… _I thought. "Yuki…. It's not true…." Zero barely forces the words to come out but it's no use. He knows deep down it's true what Toga said. "Are you both done with the drama 'cause we have a job to do. I believe you, Zero, should know this best of all, hiring me as your insurance and all…" A recognizable voice comes out from behind the smashed door. He steps in the house. Kaito walks in with a sword in hand. "How could you? I thought you actually cared but you're just a slave of the society as well." I hissed. "Well now that the warm welcomes have been given let's do some real fighting now." Toga puts his gun in his belt and from his back, he grabs an axe. It looks a bit like Artemis if not identical. "We're even now aren't we?" He swings the axe a little too close to my face and it makes me stagger back. "Let me help you Yuki. You can't do this alone." Zero explains. "I can hold them just run!" I say as I get a good grip on Artemis and use the back of it to knock out the air from Toga. Coughing, he falls to the floor wheezing and gasping for air. Maybe I hit him too hard in the stomach. "I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" He screams as he dashes towards a bent over Toga and punches him in the face. Kaito grabs his sword and slashes Zero in the back. Blood oozes from his wound to the floor. Crimson red blood… It smells all too delicious I have to resist the urge to fall to the floor and gorge myself into it. I become entranced by the beauty of it. "Like it now you blood sucking parasite? Won't like it too much when it comes from yourself!" He runs up to me and with lightning fast speed, he grabs a gun and shoots me square in the shoulder. The pain is unbearable. If only I didn't lose time staring at Zero's blood from which mine, Kaname's, and Ichiru's blood flows. Rendered immobile, I can only watch Zero as he slowly gets up and his nails lengthen and slash Kaito in the face. Toga is still kneeling on the floor but I notice he's grabbing his gun but is too weak to shoot yet. Zero comes over to me to try to help but I can already sense it. His eyes shift from the tranquil purple to the monstrous blood-red. All his teeth sharpen to a point sharp enough to break skin. I can almost feel all his thoughts go blank except the one of blood, my blood. I can only watch as he slowly looms over me as I am being rendered comatose. All there's left of this is Zero's silhouette and the familiar feeling of his fangs on my neck.


	7. Blood Love

**OMG its been FOREVERRRRR since ive posted a new chapter! From now on I promise Im gonna post a new chapter every week! HAPPY NEWYEAR! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY CHANUKKAH! Happy whatever I missed! Finally im back here so on with the chapter!**

I wake up and I find myself being carried by the familiar arms of someone. The arms are Kaname's.

"Where am I?" I whisper.

"With the one you're destined to be with. When destiny is disrupted certain chaos will certainly come." Kaname replies.

I look up to see his face. There is something that flickers beneath his eyes. Pure fury. Something I've never seen before in him. His face is full of it. Fury. This expression scares me a lot. I don't know what he could do to me if I defy him.

"Put me down." I ordered. Gently, Kaname lowered me to the ground. As I stood up, a wave of dizziness hit me and I fell down and realized Kaname wasn't alone. A badly damaged Toga was with him carrying a knocked out Kaito.

"You're anemic right now. Zero got a lot of blood out of you." Toga blandly said. _Why did he do this again? I thought he got over it. So maybe he is truly a Level E. No, it can't be true. He was a Level E when I found him but he got better. There has to be a way… _I look around for any signs of Zero but I see none. "Where's Zero?"

"He got away from us after we pried his fangs from your neck. You're lucky to be here after what that monster did-"

"ZERO IS NOT A MONSTER! YOU ARE THE MONSTER TRYING TO KILL YOUR OWN STUDENT! He saw you as another father…. What kind of father does this?" I cried. Teardrops flowed from my eyes and crashed to the dirty ground below. I managed to stand up shakily and saw nothing but forest surrounding me. _I can't run away. I'm stuck here. _

We made camp for the night in a clear of the forest. Everyone wants to go find and kill Zero. Except for me. But I have no choice, I must go with them or I'll be executed as well. I can't let this happen.

I was woken up by something outside my tent. Slowly, I grasped Artemis until I saw it come into my tent. Looking down on me, I saw the badly cut up face of Kaito.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Look there's something both of them are keeping something that I believe you should know. I have thought about it and I'm on your side. It's unfair what they're doing to him." He replied

"Ok so now tell me what it is." I said while holding Artemis to his face.

"You were right all along. There IS a way to save him and you already kind of did that. It's the kiss. The blood-covered kiss. For vampires it creates a sort of bond between those two people and heals them in a way. I don't know much about it but I know it's that."

I am taken back by this. _Of course… when I kissed him last time, he drank my blood then he went back to normal. I'm so stupid not to realize this. So there's hope! _I looked at Kaito's silhouette in the dark and realized that he's not how he seems to be.

"You know… you are totally different from the others so stop trying to act like someone you're not. You are so much better then Kaname or Toga. Thank you very much." I grabbed Artemis and ran from the campsite. I ran and ran for an hour until I found a beautiful spring and sat in front of it. The moon was full and its mystifying light was trapped into the springs sparkling waters making the night seem even more beautiful then it already is. _I wish Zero were here next to me…_I kept thinking that for while and I smile. _Me and Zero are bound truly bound together by our blood love. _


	8. A wolf finds a lone fairy

_**UGH I really cant keep promises can I? well I have lost hope in posting one chapter per week so the chapter will be out when it can be V-V **_

_**Zero POV**_

Red… crimson red... everywhere…. It's maddening!

The world is twisting and turning everywhere except when there is a sad little victim walking around.

I can't help look for her… her blood that is. I wonder why is it so distinct from everyone else's.

I also crave for her sweet lips yet I don't know why. Something about them makes my body risk itself for her. My mind wants her blood, my body wants her lips… why?

Black out again… I know I must have had an attack again…. I know myself in this horrible new kill-crazy body a little too well. The problem is that no one else's blood will satisfy me unless it's hers. I need her blood. I want her blood.

It doesn't take too long to find a pond where I can calm down in. Walking closer to it, I see a lone beautiful fairy sitting in front of the pond, bathed by the moonlight. She is about to be mine…

Crimson red fills my vision once again but this time I try to control myself. Of course I can't. Her blood smells sweet and the aroma fills my head as it dances around my taste buds. It's too much to bear!

Faster than light, I am grasping her neck with my hands.

"ZERO! Let me go! I want to help you but you must also help yourself! Remember all we did together and all the promises we did, all the life we lived together. Don't let it all fade away to just blood!" the fairy's irresistible lips say

_This girl is….. Yu…ki… my… friend… my lo…ve… I can't make it all disappear like this!_

My thoughts begin to swirl ever deeper in my head as I stare longingly into her neck but soon I find my eyes set to her lips, then her eyes. Her tender and sweet eyes. I still see the world in the color of blood yet my thoughts are becoming saner. She truly has an amazing power.

"You're so funny. You never wanted to lose a game of tag even nowadays you still manage to catch me first. Well I was going to look for you, to help you with my newfound knowledge on a way to reverse this. Hope you don't mind."

Extending Artemis, Yuki lowers her arm and cuts herself with the axe deep enough to let the blood run. This sight makes me let her go and fall to my knees in the agony that's called "want". As I hold myself back, I see her dig her fangs into the cut a bit. Holding my arms, Yuki makes me stand up and I see her getting ever so closer to me. My natural reaction was to go to her defenseless neck but my want for her lips, now covered in sweet blood, prevails over the want for blood and so we kiss passionately.

I see a lovely light. It's getting closer and closer to me until I am covered with it's warmth. As the light fades away, I see the best thing in the world, Yuki. There is nothing else. Just her. I am no longer this blood-thirsty monster, I am me again. She has helped me out way too many times yet I haven't helped her once. Truly, I am a horrible person.

"H-How can I ever repay you for all you have helped me? I can never be someone as kind as you."

"You already have Zero. Just seeing you here in front of me, completely sane is all I need. It makes me happy to know that you are still you even though you are a level E. The only thing I ask you is to know that I love you. You seem to forget I do. But I truly love you with all my heart no matter if you are blood-thirsty or not, you are still the wonderful Zero Kiryu that I have known my entire life."

I am surprised by her sudden show of feelings. I have always thought she looked at me just as another friend. She is supposed to be with Kaname yet she wants to be with me….? This makes no sense especially since she left me and went to live with him. Is this all true?

"What about Kaname? I thought you loved him…"

"Him? He was just a childhood crush and now the biggest mistake of my life. No one can go around killing people who have no reason to die especially if they are you. He is the only one deserving to be killed now."

We keep talking until the sun rose and the dawn came. In the end, we decided that we can't fight this war alone. We need to prepare thoroughly for what's coming. For now, all that matters to me is that I am with my beautiful tender princess.


End file.
